It's Only For A While
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: One night, they knew what their life was... when they woke up the next morning, things were changed around. But is it all just some crazy dream... or the life they always imagined? (Set in late 2017, based off of the Dr. Who episode, Last Christmas.)


"Oh, come on, I didn't have that much to drink." Amanda says, trying to head back into the building for the WWE Christmas party but Finn kept a tight grip on his drunken girlfriend.

This time of year was bittersweet for Amanda as her mind seemed to wander back to when there were good times with the ones she lost.

Finn was suspicious though… Amanda had stayed near him and Sami most of the night and only had one glass of eggnog. He didn't see her drink anything else.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Amanda leaned against the Altima and start vomiting, Finn holding her hair back. When she stopped and he helped her stand up, he looked closer at her eyes as Sami ran out to them.

"Too much to drink?" Sami asks.

"More like drugged out of her mind." Finn says, his arms around Amanda's back. "Mandy, stay conscious, okay baby? What's the last thing you remember?" He asks.

"Us dancing to George Michael's _Last Christmas_ … I don't feel alright anymore, I want to go home." Amanda says, absentmindedly tugging on the right sleeve of her brick red sweater dress and shuffling her right foot back and forth for a few seconds.

"Okay, we're headed home." Finn says, him and Sami helping Amanda into the passenger seat.

Reaching the apartment, the two helped Amanda upstairs and into the room, helping her sit down.

Her heeled boots and dress removed and her into some warm pajamas after taking her makeup off, Amanda let Finn help her into their bed before he changed into his pajamas too.

"We try to stick to a limit and I get fucking drugged… that's not in the holiday spirit." Amanda mutters as Finn climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry… I really try not to lose my mind this time of year but it happens." She says after looking up at him.

"The holidays are tough without our lost family and friends… it's okay, babe." Finn says, both falling asleep.

But when they woke up, they weren't in their Orlando apartment… and Amanda thought she was going crazy as she recognised the silver blue walls of one of the guest rooms of the Benoit house.

"Okay, no more eggnog… this isn't real, right?" Amanda whispers, remembering that the last time the walls were this shade was Christmas Eve 2006.

"We're either dreaming or we drove 6 hours from Orlando… something ain't…" Finn says, both stopping when they heard other voices and getting out of the king sized bed.

"He said he had something special in mind for her… I have a good idea on what it is."

Amanda's eyes widened in shock and she tried to scream, Finn putting his right hand over her mouth.

"Shh… stay calm, okay? I'm sure we're just dreaming." Finn whispers, Amanda nodding.

Quietly walking over to the bed, Amanda picked up her white MacBook pro and powered it up after opening it… she typed in the article she had first seen about the double murder-suicide… but got a message saying that the article didn't exist, her eyes went wider and she muffled a another scream.

"I don't think we're dreaming… I think we're in an altered universe. Should we go see if it's really them?!" Amanda whispers.

"Dad, Mandy's talking in her sleep again!" Daniel says loudly, Amanda hiding under the bed and Finn grabbing her by her legs and dragging her out.

"No!" Amanda said quietly, Finn pulling her up to her feet… and looking at her left hand, seeing no scar there. "What the hell is going on here?!" She asks, both heading downstairs…

Sure enough when he turned around, they saw it for themselves… and Amanda felt like she was staring at the ghost of Christmas past, which started to worry Chris.

"How… how did we end up here?" Amanda manages to ask.

"Are you feeling okay, kiddo?" Chris asks.

"Yeah… I just don't… remember falling asleep here." Amanda says, everyone hearing a loud knock at the door.

"It's freezing out here, open up!"

Amanda walked to the door and opened it… and stood in front of her was Rowdy Roddy Piper, who's smile dropped off his face the second he saw the look on hers.

"I… how did you…" Amanda tries to ask, her mouth going dry… her vision started blurring, her hearing distorted…

Amanda lost all consciousness but was caught from hitting the floor as the bitter December wind surrounded her.

' _This is all just some strange dream, right?!... is it?!'_ Finn thought as he picked his girlfriend up and carefully put her on the couch as Nancy rushed into the kitchen and Chris carefully put Amanda's head on a pillow.


End file.
